The Start Of Something New
by SexyDarkAngel2096
Summary: When a potion accident brings to light a secret that's been hidden for years, and changes the life's of six young men forever. They Learn that they've been lied to and deceived for must of their life, what do they do when the betrayal runs deep and is right in their homes. As they try to go out on their own they are faced with trials that will put everything they know to the test.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Character, nor do I profit from any Harry Potter made products. J.K. Rowling owns all of that.**

 **Authors Note:** **This is just a note to all my reader and future readers, I have just graduated and will have more time to post stories or chapters to stories, but I will also be taking college classes during the summer before starting College and that will take up some of my time. But I will try to post new chapters every two weeks. For the stories that I already have up I will be rewriting them, while also starting new stories. All I ask for is a little patience and understanding, so that I can achieve the goal I set for myself on how I what my stories to turn out.**

 **Thanks, BabyGurl96**

 **P.S. Voldemort won't be in this story; I changed the time line for the defeat of Voldemort in their Sixth year instead of their Seventh. I found it easier to work with how I want the story to go, but don't worry there will still be some action and conflict just not with Voldemort.**

 **Chapter One:**

Early rays of sunlight streamed in from the window throughout the boy's dorm in Gryffindor Tower, the sound of the birds chirping outside flowed into the room. Around the room were five medium size canopy beds all fixed in a slight circle so that they faced each other. Soon movement came from the bodies in the beds and the boys started getting up to get ready for the day. A dark haired boy poked his head out of the warm cocoon of blankets surrounding him. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and sitting upright, Harry stretched his arms up over his head and let out a loud groan. "Gees , mate the way you sound it's like you didn't get a lick of sleep last night" Seamus chuckled from his place on his bed tying up his shoes. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he replied "I got a lot of sleep last night Seamus I just don't want to get up" Seamus snorted at his reply. Standing up from his bed Harry looked around and notice that just Seamus, Dean, Neville, and he were the only ones up and getting ready.

Looking over to Ron's bed next to his, he saw that the red head was still tucked fast in his bed and fast asleep. Rolling his eyes Harry walked over to his bed leaning down Harry shuck Ron's shoulder "Hey, mate wake up" all he got was a grumbled reply. Trying again he shuck harder, but this time Ron just rolled over away and mumbled a leave me alone. Annoyed Harry went to the end of the bed and reached under the blankets he grabbed Ron's ankles firmly and pulled hard. A yelp emitted from Ron as he was pulled from the comfort of his bed and fell on the floor with a loud thump. Seamus and the others roared with laughter at the disgruntle look on Ron's face as he scrambled up off the floor. "What the bloody hell, Harry?" Ron yelled furiously turning to face him with an irate grimace on his face. "Don't yell at me, I tried to get you up but you didn't so I made you" harry said as he walked to his trunk at the end of his bed and pull out some clothes to wear. "Well you didn't have to do it that way" Ron grumbled, getting just a shrug in reply he turned back towards his bed and started to gather his stuff to get ready.

After they had finish getting dress and gathered their books they headed out the dorm and down stairs to breakfast. The others had left before them having been ready before them, as they headed out the portrait door Hermione joined them. "Good morning Harry, Ron did you guys finish you're charms essay" she asked as they walked towards the Great Hall. Harry and Ron shared a look and rolled their eyes "Yes Hermione" they replied. "Good, because you guys can't be slacking off this year like the years before" she said as they finally arrived at the Great Hall and headed inside and towards their house table. "This year is very important with it being our Seventh year and we have N.E.W.T s this year, you must stay focus" Hermione continued to ramble on as they sat down and started to pile food on their plates. Harry and Ron just blocked her rambling out and enjoyed their food. It's not that they didn't like Hermione, but recently she has become more of an annoyance then a friend. "Are you guys even listening to me" Hermione asked as she paused in her rant.

Harry sighed and put down his fork "Yes, we get it Hermione this year is more important than all the others and we shouldn't slack off on our work, but seriously Hermione we just finished a war at you let up just a bit you're continuous rant on how we should stay focus and not joke around is getting pretty old" Harry said and went back to eating and ignoring Hermione's shocked expression. "Well I just wanted to make sure that you guys stayed on track" she continued to press. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry sighed again but continues to eat, it was no use arguing with her she will just continue to do it especially when she thought she was right. When they were finished up eating they headed towards their first class of the day, which was potions with the Slytherins. They filed into the class room and sat down at a table in the middle of the classroom Harry in the middle Ron on his right and Hermione on his left.

"I wonder what Professor Snape will have us brew today" Hermione question as she started taking out her book and supplies. "Probably something extremely difficult and then when we get it wrong he berate us" Ron muttered back. Harry nodded in agreement, actually after the defeat of Voldemort and Harry finding out the truth of whose side he was on, Ron and he have become more pleasant with Snape over the Summer at Grimmuald Place when the Order had a meeting and when he came over the give Remus the wolfsbane. The class got silent as Snape came into the room. "Today you will be brewing a revealer potion, it's most commonly used by Aurors when their interrogating suspects who are under the influence of the polyjuice potion or using a complex glamour charm." Snape explain when he reached the front of classroom and lean up against his desk.

"This is a very complex and delicate potion and requires a lot of attention, I recommend that you pay attention to all of the instructions and what ingredients go in when or you will be making a trip to the hospital wing and staying a long time" Snape warned before putting what ingredients that they will need for the potion on the board. Ron shot Harry a knowing look for he was right in guessing Snape would give them a difficult potion to brew. They got up to go get the ingredients for the potion and get started working. As they were setting up their supplies Neville walked up to their table "Hey Harry, Ron can I work with you guys" he asked. "Sure, no problem mate" Harry said ignoring Ron's pointed look. Neville smiled "Thanks guys" he went to go get his stuff from his seat. "Why you do that mate, I like Neville and all his a good guy, but you and I know that his no bloody good at potions hack we're no bloody good at potions, but at least we're better than him" Ron complained quietly. Harry shot Ron a glare "I know that but Neville is a good guy and I'll let him join us we'll just have to make sure he doesn't do anything to mess up the potion" Harry answered back.

"So what do you want me to do" Neville asked as he came back setting his stuff down beside their table. "Well you can help Ron chop up twelve flobberworms to start off, while I crush the dragon fly wings" Harry replied. The room was silent as everyone got to work on the potion. As they worked Snape walked around observing their work and how they were doing he would sneer at some and make cutting comment and move on. He walked by Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott's table and nodded approvingly at their potion. He headed towards their table he lean down and looked at their potion which was a pinkish purple color like it was suppose to be at the half way point, with a neutral expression on his face he said "So far so good, continue" and walked away. "I guess that's his version of well done" Harry whispered to Ron and Neville who nodded their heads in agreement.

Everything was going good until they heard Goyle and Crabbe shout behind them, they and everyone else turned towards their table and saw that their potion was bubbling over out of their cauldron. Something had gone wrong cause instead of their potion being a lavender color like it was suppose to be it was vivid green. Some the potion started running over the edge of the cauldron, the bubbles got higher and higher before Professor Snape could yell for everyone to get down the potion erupted from the cauldron. The eruption was so strong that it blew everyone in close vicinity across the room. Harry, Ron, and Neville were sent flying towards the front of the room.

Knocking his head against a desk his glasses were knocked off and his vision was blurry from the blow, rolling over on to his side he saw the outlines of Ron and Neville a foot away they were obviously unconscious. He also notice what looked like Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott not so far away also unconscious. A throbbing in his head from the blow increased he became lightheaded and couldn't focus on anything. Laying his head down on the floor he saw the dark outline of Professor Snape coming towards him, reaching up towards him he tried to say something but the pain was just so intense before he could say something he passed out. The last thing he saw was Professor Snape leaning down over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Character, nor do I profit from any Harry Potter made products. J.K. Rowling owns all of that.**

 **Authors Note:** **First off I'm sorry for the long wait, I know I said that I will be posting a new chapter every two weeks, but because of some unforeseen circumstance I had to delay my second chapter of this story so because of that I decide to just to start on the third chapter. Now I will be posting chapters every two weeks like I said, but in situations like this when I can't post a chapter when I said I'll post it then I will post a another chapter along with it. And if I have extra time then I will post multiple chapters. Anyway I have picked out the pairings for this story so here they are.**

 **P.S. I know some of you have requested for some of the pairing, but I had already set the pairings before hand before even starting the first chapter. Sorry if you don't like them, but that how I wanted them paired and that how they're going to stay.**

 **Pairings Dom/Sub** **: Edward Cullen/Harry** **Potter, Jacob Black/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Emmett Cullen, Sam Uley/Blaise Zabini, Paul/Theodore Nott, Seth Clearwater/Neville Longbottom.**

' _Harry's Thoughts_ '

 **Chapter Two:**

Slowly consciousness came back to Harry, groaning softly he opened his eyes and saw a sterile white ceiling above him. He knew that ceiling from anywhere on account of spending a lot of time in this room, slowly he looked around the hospital wing and notice that Madame Pomfey wasn't anywhere in sight. The second thing he notices was that he wasn't alone for in the beds on the left of his was Ron and Neville and on the right were Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott. Frowning he wondered what happen, then the memory of Goyle and Crabbe's potion explosion came flooding back and being sent flying across the room and knocking his head against a desk. Groaning he put his head in his hand he cursed them " _Bloody idiots_ " looking up again he looked at Ron and Neville beside him. His eyes widen when he saw their skin and what looked like colored in tribal markings on it Ron's were a fiery red and Neville's were a dark brown, not noticing it before when he looked at them "What the bloody hell?" he whispered quietly.

Harry turned towards his right where Malfoy and the others were and saw that they too had the same markings on their skin, except theirs were a different color. Malfoy's were a silver color that stood out against his alabaster complexion. Blaise's markings were a stormy gray color that made his mocha colored skin looks all the more attractive. Finally Theo's markings were blue, the kind of blue that you see at the ocean on a clear and sunny day. Scared Harry slowly looked down at himself, gasping at what he saw curling around his arms and down the front of his hands were black as midnight tribal markings. Breathing heavily he raised a shaky hand and touched the skin were the markings were, he frowned when he notice that it didn't feel any different than the rest of his skin. As he continued to inspect the markings he heard voices coming towards the hospital doors, quickly he lay back down and feigned sleep.

Soon the doors of the hospital wing opened and two people came in. From the voices Harry guessed it was Professor Snape and Dumbledore. "Albus this is a serious situation you must tell them" Snape said. Snape's voice sounded frustrated with Albus about whatever they were talking about, "Now Severus, you know as well as I that it's for the best that they don't know it's for their own good" Dumbledore replied.

Hearing Snape give a heavy sigh "How is them being ignorant about who and what they are for their good" he pressed. "It'll be better to tell them and then help them to control it" he tried to convince Dumbledore. Harry frowned at the wording Snape used " _who and_ _ **what**_ _we are_ " what does he mean by that. Slowly so not to draw attention to himself he opened one eye, they were standing at the end of Neville's bed with their backs facing him.

"Severus why worry them with such an insignificant thing as this. It's best for them and everyone else that they don't know" Dumbledore said in a tone as if he had explained this a million times before. Harry saw that this didn't appease Severus in any way, from the deep frown on his face.

"Really, Albus? You and I both know that isn't the case" Snape said his voice tight with suppressed anger. "Just last year you were talking about telling them about what they are. Now all of a sudden you change your mind and say that it's for the best that they don't know" his voice getting louder with each word. His cheeks were flushed with anger, as he shot a glare at Dumbledore. Harry was shocked at this, never had he seen Snape so angry before especially at Dumbledore. He saw Dumbledore take a long look at Snape before replying.

"Yes, I was thinking about reveling this to them before, but that was just a backup plan for if the war was not going in our favor" Dumbledore said in a calm tone. "I would have told them then trained them to take down Voldemort, just in case if we were losing the war. Thankfully, it didn't come to that". Severus eyes widen at what he said, unknowing to him Harry's had widen also. ' _He was going to just use us_ ' Harry thought as he continued to listen in on their conversation.

"You were going to use them…like weapons" Snape said his voice barely above a whisper. "Ho…How could you do that" he asked his brow furrowed in unbelievable confusion. Dumbledore sighed at him "Honestly, my dear boy, it was for the Greater Good. Anyway it all worked out for the best" he told Snape as he turned around towards Harry's direction. Quickly Harry closed his eyes and pretends he was sleeping, while he continued to listen to their conversation. He heard them walking towards his and the others beds.

"I do believe that Pomfey may be in her back Office" Dumbledore said off handily. To Harry it seemed that he was just trying to avoid a continuation of their conversation. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to think this, cause of the heavy sigh that came from Snape. "Albus, stop trying to avoid the conversation" Snape snapped at him. "You were going to use those boy's to do your dirty work, then what Albus after they have done what you want, were you going to just throw them away like they're nothing" he spat at him in anger his cheeks turning red. Dumbledore paused in his steps, and then turned towards Snape.

"Severus, what is done is done, now drop it" he said his voice quiet and his face devoid of any emotion. Harry shivered as he felt a sudden shift in the air. From the shuffling of feet he assumed that Severus felt it to.

"I can't do that Albus, it's not right. You have to tell them, and if you don't I will" Snape threaten. Harry had to suppress the gasp that wanted to come out at Severus threatening Dumbledore. Suddenly the air growing still and cold harry shivered at the sudden change. "You will not tell them Severus, do you hear me. I forbid you from telling them." Dumbledore said his voice tight with suppressed emotion. "If you tell them, you will regret it Severus I promise you". Both Snape and Harry shivered without the other knowing at the coldness in Dumbledore's voice. Never have they heard such coldness from the usually cheerful man. "Now, leave and don't say anything about what we said today to anyone, understand?" Dumbledore told Snape in a warning tone. Harry assumed Snape nodded his head because a few seconds later he heard his footstep heading towards the infirmary's doors and then out into the corridor.

Everything was quiet until Harry heard Dumbledore sigh, and he felt a rush of magic come over him. He frowned at this what could he be doing, until it dawn on him ' _a glamour'_ he thought. He called out for Madame Pomfey. Soon the missing healer came out from her back Office "Oh, Albus what are you doing here" she said as she came into the room.

With his grandfatherly cover back on "I just came to check on how the boys were doing" he said smiling. "Well, everything is just fine, except for a they have markings on them" Pomfey informed him looking over towards the boy's. She frowned when she saw there weren't anything on them. "What happen, there were markings all over them before, but now they're gone." She said confused.

"There weren't anything on them, when I came in" Dumbledore lied. Harry resisted the urge to open his eyes and stare at the Headmaster in shock ' _I can't believe he just lied_ ' Harry thought to himself. Harry heard Pomfey hum then say "Well I guess it was just a reaction to the potion spill on them" she decided.

"Well, let's wake them and check over them, to see if their okay" she said, before Harry felt another wave of magic go over him which he guess was a evaluate charm. Harry pretend to just be waking up, he sighed before opening his eyes slowly. On each side of him he saw the other also waking up, but for real unlike him. Harry looked over toward the end of his and Malfoy's bed where Dumbledore and Madame Pomfey stood.

"How are you feeling boys" Madame Pomfey asked as she started casting diagnostic charms over each of them. "Just Bloody fine, what the hel…What happen" Malfoy asked as he looked around. Harry snorted and said "Crabbe and Goyle" and that's all he had to say before Malfoy smacked a hand to his forehead and cursed them, just like he did before. "A bunch of bloody idiots" Malfoy cursed shaking his head.

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said in a stern voice. "Now, how are all of you feeling" he asked. "Fine" all of them replied. After Pomfey finished checking Neville, she stood back "Well, nothing seems wrong. So I believe you all can go" she said give them the all clear.

"I'm glad all of you are all right, while it's almost time for dinner, you all can head down there now" Dumbledore said before heading out of the infirmary. Harry stared after him thinking over the conversation he overheard between him and Severus. He couldn't believe this other side he'd seen and heard of Dumbledore, and that he threatens Severus about telling him and the rest about something. Harry paused in his thinking ' _What was it that they were talking about. It had to be something to do with those markings that was on them before_ ' he thought as he got up off the hospital bed and walked over to Ron and Neville who were waiting for him at the infirmary doors.

He looked around and saw that Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott had already left. "Come on Harry, I'm starving" Ron called out to him. Harry rolled his eyes playfully "Of course you are when are you not Ron" he said in a teasing tone. Neville chuckled as the tips of Ron's ears turned red. "Well, come on let's get our starving friend some food" he said to Neville while slinging his arm around Ron's shoulders. Neville nodded his head in agreement and they all headed out of the infirmary and into the corridor and headed towards the Great Hall. As they made their way to the Great Hall, Harry couldn't help for thinking back to the conversation between Severus and Dumbledore. ' _Why would Dumbledore want to keep something that concerns six boys a secret from us? But Severus had said just last year he was going to revel whatever it was to them_ '. ' _But Dumbledore himself said that whatever it was he was going to use for his benefit. I would never have thought he does something like that_ , _but I know for sure that I have to find out what this is all about_ '.

He was still deep in thought when he heard someone calling his name, turning his head he saw Neville and Ron staring at him. "Did you say something" he asked Ron and Neville frowned at him "Well, I was asking you if you wanted to go flying tomorrow after the hogsmeade trip" Ron said still staring at him funnily.

"Oh, sure that sounds good to me" he agreed. Neville and Ron shared a look "You okay Harry; you haven't be acting like yourself ever since we left the infirmary. Do you need to go back?" Neville asked him concerned. Harry shook his head and said he was fine, but they both were still staring at him in disbelief. Sighing heavily he tried to explain "Ok, no I'm not okay. While we were in the infirmary I overheard a conversation between Snape and Dumbledore that really unsettled me." He confessed to them.

"Well, what was it about" Ron asked curiously. Harry shook his head "It's too complicated to explain out here in the open for just anyone to overhear. I'll explain in the dorm after everyone is asleep" he told them. "Ok" they both agreed and they continued to the Great Hall. As they arrived at the doors to the Great Hall, and walked inside. They were clearly the last ones to arrive, for all four tables were filled with students eating and talking to their friends. Quickly making their way to the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron sat next to Hermione and Neville sat down next to Seamus and Dean on his right with Ginny on his left.

"Oh, thank Merlin you're alright. I didn't know if ya'll were ok or not, what did Madame Pomfey say" Hermione fired away at them when all three of them sat down at the table and started loading up their plates when they appeared in front of them.

"We're fine, Madame Pomfey casted diagnosis charms and they all turned out good" Ron explained before she could continue with her questions. "Are you sure?" she asked not convinced.

"Yea, mates that was a pretty nasty blast and you guys and Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott took the brunt of it" Seamus said after swallowing a mouthful of food. "Yea, well that's what she said so that's that" Harry said. He was tired of talking about it, all he wanted to do was eat he haven't had anything since breakfast. For the rest of the time they sat and talked about what they would do at the Hogsmeade trip. "Well, I know for sure I'm going to Honeyduck's and load up on some candy" Ron said as he ate a large slice of double chocolate cake.

"I'm with you there mate" Harry said and Neville, Seamus, and Dean nodded in agreement. "Well, Ginny and I are going to looking for some more robes. Just yesterday the end of one of my robes got caught on the edge of a desk and it ripped" Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

"Cool, so after we're done with all that later we all can meet up at the three broomstick, for a drink" Harry said and the others agreed. "Ok, sounds good to me" Dean said. Soon dinner was over and everyone was headed off to bed. As they came to the portrait of the fat lady, Harry gave the password "Pigsnot" and the portrait open and they went inside.

"Well it's been great and all, but I'm tired so I'm hitting the hay" Neville said as he headed up the stairs towards the boy's dorm.

"I'm with him, it's be a long day, I've been blasted across a room and in the infirmary for the whole day." Ron said as he too followed Neville up the stairs. "Yea, I'm beat. See you tomorrow mione, gin" Harry said as he went up to bed, with Seamus and Dean following after him.

Up in the boy's dorm room they got ready for bed, after turning out the lights, they climbed into bed. Harry wait a few minutes before he open the curtains around his bed and called out to Ron and Neville in the dark. "Hey, Ron, Neville you still awake" he waited for a reply. "Of course, we are" Ron answered back. Harry heard shuffling before he saw them walking over to his bed, pulling back up in the bed and leaned back against the headboard. Ron and Neville climbed up onto the bed, Ron pulled the curtains back closed and Neville casted a silencing spell. "Ok, so what did you hear between Severus and Dumbledore that had you so unsettled" Neville asked.

"Ok, so I woke up before the rest of you earlier in the infirmary and after realizing what happened and of course cursing Crabbe and Goyle" Harry started explaining to them. "Of course, so what happen next" Ron asked.

"Well, then I started looking around at you can't believe what I saw" Harry said pausing in his story. Ron and Neville looked at him expect "Well, what did you see" Neville asked frustrated after he didn't continue.

"When I looked at you guys and the others, well you all had what looked like tribal markings on you, but all of a different color. Mine were black, Ron's were a fiery red, Neville's were brown, Malfoy's were silver, Zabini's were a stormy gray, and Nott's were an ocean blue" Harry explained what he saw. Before he could continue Neville and Ron interrupted "Wait, there were markings all over our bodies" Neville asked as he and Ron started inspecting their bodies.

"I don't see anything, what happen to them" Ron asked confused as he didn't see anything as he carefully examine his skin. "Well, of course not. Dumbledore put a powerful glamour on us I guess, because event Madame Pomfey's reveling charms and diagnosis charm didn't show anything" He explained. "Anyway, I'll get to that later. Then Snape and Dumbledore came into the infirmary and I pretended to be asleep. That's when I heard them talking and Severus was telling Dumbledore that he should tell us something about what we really are" harry told them.

"Wait, what do you mean _what we are_ " Ron asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, I don't know for sure but it had to be something big, because every time Snape insisted that Dumbledore tell us this secret, Dumbledore would just say _it was for the best_ that we don't know. Anyway Snape asked him why he changed his mind on telling us whatever the secret was last year during the war, and you won't believe what he said" Harry paused to see if they were following allow with his story ok.

"What did he say?" Neville asked curious, about what had gone down while he and the rest of them were asleep. "Well, he said that he was but it was just a backup plan for if the war wasn't going in the lights favor. He was going to tell us whatever this secret was then trains us to take down Voldemort." Harry voice grew quiet as he retold that part; it's the part that hurt the most. He could see that it had the same effect on Ron and Neville.

"He…He was just going…to use us" Ron stuttered out in a whisper. He couldn't believe that, why would Dumbledore do something like that.

"Yea, that's the same way I felt when I heard that. Anyway Snape really went in on him after that, he asked what was his plan for us, that we're were just going to do his dirty work then after that he was going to just throw us away". Neville and Ron's eyes widen at that. "Yea, I had the same expression on my face also. Well, sudden everything went still and Dumbledore said in the coldest voice I ever heard. That it was for the Greater Good, and that he forbid Severus from telling us about anything or anyone else or he would regret it". Harry finished and he took in the looks on Ron's and Neville's face.

"Wow, Dumbledore actually threaten Snape" Neville asked shocked. He couldn't believe that the usual cheerful and grandfatherly figure would do something like that.

"Yea, he really did. After that Snape left and well you know what happen from then" harry finished. It was silent for a few minutes before anyone talked. "I wonder what was so big of a secret that Dumbledore would threaten Snape for." Ron asked confused. Harry shook his head that question had been bugging him since leaving the infirmary.

"I'm not sure, but I want to find out and the only way to do that is go to Severus and ask him" Harry said.

"But how are we going to ask him, without Dumbledore knowing then doing something to him for telling" Neville asked.

Harry sat for a minute thinking this over, when it dawn on him "I could ask him tomorrow after we come back from Hogsmeade, and we can make a time to meet for him to explain whatever this big secret is" Harry said excitedly. It wasn't a great plan, but it might just work to get the results that they wanted. "Well, ok that could work. I kind of hope it does cause I'm curious to what it is, that Dumbledore desperately don't want us to know" Ron said as he canceled the silencing charm and pulling back the curtains around Harry's bed and climbed out. Neville followed after him.

"Yea, me too" Neville agreed with him. "Well, goodnight see you guys in the morning" he said and headed to bed.

"Goodnight, Nev." Harry and Ron said back.

"Goodnight, Ron" Harry said climbing under the covers of his bed. "Night, Harry" he replied.

 **So what do you think? Like it, Love it, or Hate it. I tried to make this chapter longer then the last one, but I think I might have made it too long. Tell me what you think. Well until next time.**

 **Thanks, SexyDarkAngel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Character, nor do I profit from any Harry Potter made products. J.K. Rowling owns all of that.**

 **Authors Note:** **As I have said before I have set a goal on how I want all my stories to turn out, and so I have decided that I could really use a beta. Someone who can give me feedback on how my stories are going and can make changes if they think some needs to be made. If you're interested you can send me a pm and then we can take it from there. You can decide to beta all of my stories or just certain category.**

 **Thanks, SexyDarkAngel**

 **Warnings:** **Bad Dumbledore, Slight Hermione and Ginny bashing.**

' _Harry's Thoughts_ '

 **Chapter Three:**

The next morning Harry and the rest of the boy's in the dorm woke up early. The dorm was filled with excited chatter as they all got ready for their trip to Hogsmeade. Harry pulled on his jacket, done dressing he headed toward the door of the dorm. "I'll be downstairs in the common room waiting" he called out to Ron and Neville who were still getting ready. Seamus and Dean had finish getting dress and followed after him.

"Ok, Harry see you down there" Ron called back to him.

Harry nodded his head and headed down with Dean and Seamus. When they stepped out into the common room, they saw that it wasn't very packed except for a few people sitting around the room, because most of their housemates have already left for Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ginny were already sitting in chairs close by the fireplace, walking over to them and taking a sit on the couch sitting opposite of the chairs they were in. "Good morning Harry" Ginny said smiling and batting her eyes at him. Harry resisted the urge to cringe at her.

He know that she wanted to get back together with him, but after the war he just didn't feel like it. The attraction he felt before wasn't there and he knew it never would be. He hadn't told anyone besides Ron and Neville, that he was gay. He figured it out over the summer last year, when one of the Dursley's next door neighbor's cousin came over to stay; at first it just started out just as talking, and then developed into a friendship that Harry cherished very much. It was the best summer that he had ever had, every time they talked and laughed he found himself growing very strong feelings for him. It was on the day before Daniel would leave to go back home, that it finally dawn on Harry that he might be gay. They were having their usual conversation about anything and everything, when Daniel had stop talking and took Harry by surprise by landing the most amazing kiss that he had ever had on him. The day that Daniel left was the one of the saddest days in his life. He had given Harry the best summer he had ever had in his life. Harry was glad to have known him, for he was the one to have teach Harry to enjoy life and not to live by anyone else rules; Daniel was the best thing to have ever happened to him.

"Good morning Ginny, Hermione" He replied. "You excited about the trip to Hogsmeade" he asked trying to make conversation to distract Ginny.

"Good morning, Harry, Seamus, Dean" she greeted. "Yea, I can't wait to find a nice new robe to replace the one that ripped" she said smiling. "Yea, and I figured I could do some shopping too while she look around" Ginny inputted.

"Well, Ron, Neville and I will probably go to the Qudditch shop after Honeyduck's. I'm also running a little low on ink so I'll probably get some more. How about you Seamus what are you and Dean going to do" He asked turning to look at them.

"Well, we were going to Honeyduck's first then, go look around Fred and George's joke shop" Dean answered. Harry nodded "Cool, what to grab drinks with us after" he asked.

"Sure, sounds good to me" Seamus said.

"Oh, about that Ginny and I won't be able to meet later for drinks" Hermione said. Harry frowned at that "Why?" he asked confused.

"Well, yesterday Mognall asked us to help her grade papers and we agreed" Hermione explained. Ginny huffed at this. "I didn't agree to nothing. You did and then volunteered me against my will" Ginny said testily. She didn't want to help McGonagall grade papers, she much rather spend time with Harry.

"Oh well sorry to hear about that" Harry said. At that moment Ron and Neville came downstairs from the dorm room. "You finally ready" he asked them as they came to join the group.

"Yep, let's get going. I have a craving for some candy, so let's go" Ron said as he headed towards the portrait hole. Neville and Harry shared a look, and shook their heads before following after him. The rest followed after them, and out the portrait hole. Soon they came to the front entrance hall of Hogwarts and Standing at the door was Professor McGonagall, who was looking over all the students who were going to Hogsmeade.

"Hello, Professor" Hermione greeted as they came up to her. McGonagall turned to look at their group "Hello, Miss. Granger. How are you doing this morning" she asked.

"Every well" she answered back and the rest nodded in agreement. "That's good. I hope you have a good time. Also I'll see you and Ginny after you get back, right?" she asked looked at Hermione and Ginny. Shifting slightly edgy "Yes Professor McGonagall. We'll be there." Hermione said and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Good, well have a nice trip" she said and sent them on their way.

"What did she mean by, seeing you later. I thought ya'll were going to meet us at the three broomstick, after you go shopping" Ron asked confusedly.

"McGonagall asked us yesterday to help grade papers, while you were in the hospital wing." Hermione explained. Ginny cut in "I was unwillingly volunteered for the job" she said frustrated still upset about not be able to spend time with Harry. "I would have much rather spend my time doing something other than grading papers" she huffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her "You said that already, Ginny. Many times, get over it" she snapped at her.

Deciding to put a stop to the possible fight that will break out, as they passed through the gates of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade. He stopped "So, we'll see you guys later and bring something for you from Honeyduck's" he said. Still glaring at Ginny, Hermione turned to him and smiled "Thanks, Harry. I would like that" she said.

Ginny nodded in agreement "Yea, thanks Harry. Bring me back a sugar quill and chocolate frog, please" she requested. Harry nodded at her "Ok, will do". At that they all spilt up and headed toward their own directions. Harry and the rest of the boy's went to Honeyduck's, when they arrived they also split up and Seamus and Dean headed towards the sour candy section while Harry, Neville, and Ron headed towards the Sugar quill's and lollipops section. Harry grabbed a five sugar quills, two for Ginny and three for him.

"What are you getting Ron" he asked as he looked over all the different candy selections.

Ron was looking over the lollipops, before answering him "I think will be getting some acid, bubblegum, and chocolate pops. Do you what some" he asked picking out the favors he had named off. Walking over to him and also looking over the choices, before he noticed that they had blood pops too. He frowned at the name "Hey, have you ever tried those blood pops before" he asked him pointing them out.

Ron looked at what he was pointing to and shook his head "No, I never did. I mean _blood_ pops doesn't really sound to appetizing, does it?" he asked. Harry nodded in agreement. "Anyway, those are mostly for people who have creature blood in them. You know like vampires and dark elves" Ron explained.

Harry looked at him in shock "Really, Vampires come to Honeyduck's to buy blood pops" he never notice that before.

Ron shook his head and chuckled "Well, they don't come in everyday and all, but only if their passing through you know" he explained. At that time Neville joined them after going around to the other aisle to get a bag of Baggotts every flavor jelly beans. "Hey, Nev have you ever tried blood pops before" Ron asked as he walked over to them.

"Well, I haven't but I have a friend from Romania who is part dark elf and he eats them. He said they taste good" he answered. "Why" he asked.

"Well, I just wanted to know what it taste like that's all" Harry said.

Nodding at his explanation "They taste like blood, but there's different kinds. Mostly animal but different kinds, like lion and deer" he explained. "You know you could just try it for yourself" he said. Harry stared at him for a moment, then looked down at them and grabbed three. He handed one each to Ron and Neville who looked at him confusedly. "Well, if I try it then you should too" he said before pulling the wrapper of the pop and staring at it for a few minutes, before popping it into his mouth.

He couldn't resist the pleased moan that escaped him as the rich favor coated his mouth. Sucking on it for a few minutes, he pulled it out of his mouth and licked his lips. "So…how does it taste" Ron asked staring intensely at him. Harry thought for a moment on how to describe the taste to him, before give up and said "Delicious. It tastes really rich, an…and it's like heaven in my mouth" he answered. He looked down at the wrapper in his hand and read the flavor of the pop ' _mountain lion_ ' hum he thought ' _Tastes pretty good_ ', he looked back up at Ron and Neville and notice that they had finally tried their pops.

"Hum, you were right that taste so good" Ron said as he took a few more licks at his lollipop. Neville agreed as he too sucked on his lollipop. "I have wolf blood. What flavor do you have" he asked Harry and Neville.

"I have mountain lion" Harry answered.

"And I have deer" Neville replied.

"Ok, come on let's go. I have to go get some more ink then we have to meet Seamus and Dean for drinks" Harry said. He grabbed a handful and handed some to Ron and Neville, then they made their way to the cash register. Harry grabbed some chocolate frogs on the way up there, Harry put his candy up on the counter first and let the clerk check it out. "That will be 12 knuts and 3 sickles". He pulled out the amount and handed to him. Ron went next then Neville, soon they were leaving the store and heading down to the supply store to get some ink. It didn't take long, as he bought two bottles of black ink and another quill. Ron and Neville also decide to stock back up on some supplies and bought some ink and parchment.

"All right I think that's it" Harry said as they left the store. "I did want to stop by the qudditch shop and look around, but I don't think we have enough time for that" he said as he saw some of their school mates heading back to the school.

"Yeah, and we still need to talk to Snape" Neville reminded him.

Harry nodded "Yeah, ok so let's go meet Seamus and Dean then we'll head back" he said, and they all headed toward the three broomstick. As they went in they saw that Seamus and Dean were already there and had gotten a table. "You guys go ahead and I'll get the drink. Three butterbeer's right?" Ron asked. Harry and Neville nodded and walked over to where Seamus and Dean were seating and took a seat.

"Hey mates, how was your shopping" Dean asked as they sat down.

"Pretty good, got everything we needed" Harry answered back.

"Us too. We loaded up on candy and prank stuff from Fred and George's shop" Seamus said smiling. Neville shook his head at him "Now don't go getting caught and getting points taken away from our house" he told him. Seamus put on a shocked and offended look "I would never, Nev". Neville rolled his eyes "Yea, right".

Ron walked over to their table and sat down, handing Harry and Neville two of the butterbeer's in his hands. All five of them talked for a few more hours before, Harry stood up from the table "Well, it's time for us to go. We'll see you guys later in the dorm" he said as both Ron and Neville got up after him.

"Ok mates, see you later" Seamus called after them as they head for the door. Dean waved goodbye to them as they left. Harry, Ron, and Neville quickly made their way back towards the school. "So are you going down there by yourself, or do you want us to come with you" Ron asked pointing between himself and Neville. Harry shook his head "No, it would be easier if I go by myself. I'll tell how it went when I get back" he told him.

"Ok, see you when you get back" Ron and Neville left and headed toward Gryffindor tower. Harry watched as they left and sighed deeply before, turning and making his way down towards the dungeons. He was completely nervous about asking Snape to explain whatever is that Dumbledore wanted to keep from him and the others. ' _What if Dumbledore sacred him into silence, and he won't tell me. He could just tell me to get lost_ ' he thought anxiously. He kept thinking over the possible reactions of him coming to Snape and asking him this. He was so distracted that he didn't notice that he had arrived at Snape's classroom, taking a deep breath he raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes and no answer came, frowning he knocked again. Still no answer came, he frowned and pushed the door open; he looked around the inside the classroom and saw that Snape wasn't anywhere around. He sighing in frustration he walked farther into the room, he walked over to Snape's desk and saw that his outer robe was thrown over the back of his chair. ' _So he is here. He must be in his back Office_ ' he thought and headed towards the dark oak wood door behind his desk.

He lifted his hand getting ready to knock, before the soft muffled sound of voices coming from behind the door reached his ears. A wave of fear went through him ' _Maybe Dumbledore came back to enforce, how serious he was on Snape not reveling the secret to us_ ' he thought. Carefully he put his ear to the door and listened.

"I can't believe that Old fool, dared to threaten you. Who does he think he is" Harry heard a familiar male voice say. Harry's eyes widen at how the man described Dumbledore ' _I don't think I have ever heard anyone talk bad about Dumbledore before_ ' he thought. He continued to listen in on the conversation.

"Yea, but he did. He made it very clear that he didn't want his little secret out. His Albus Dumbledore… he can do whatever he wants" said the voice whom harry assumed was Snape's

"I don't care who he is. He has no right to dictate those boy's lives. He just can't tell them about this it has so much to do with them" the familiar voice said.

"I know that Remus and You know that, but Albus doesn't. He thinks he has a right to control everyone's lives for the greater good. And if that means not telling those boy's about something as big as them having creature blood in them, then so be it cause it's for the damn bloody Greater Good" Snape yelled. Harry gasped lightly as he heard Snape say Remus's name, ' _What were Snape and Remus doing having a conversation with each other. Didn't they hate each other._ ' Then it dawned on him what Snape just said ' _Creature blood. So that's what he didn't want us to know, but what kind of creature has the markings that I saw on me and the others._ '

He continued to listen to them. He heard who he assumed was Remus walk over to Snape "You're to stressed. Why don't I give you a massage, how's that sound" he asked his voice taking on a husky tone to it. Harry's mouth drop open at that ' _Oh Merlin, Snape and Remus are getting it on_ ' he thought. He couldn't believe this he always thought they hated each other, when did it all change. He was farther shocked when he heard Snape's reply.

"Oh, Remus that sounds nice." Eyes widen at that, Harry backed away from the door. He definitely wasn't going to listen in on that. He turned and headed back towards the door, before he paused again ' _But I need for him to tell me more about this creature blood_ ' he thought. He furrowed his brow in thought, before an idea came to him ' _Sorry Remy, but you're going to have to wait on getting some_ ' he thought as he continued to the door.

When he reached it and opened it quietly, he knocked loudly on the door before calling out in a loud voice "Professor Snape, Are you in here". He waited for a few minutes, he could faintly hear cursing coming from the direction of Snape's Office. The door was thrown open and Snape stormed out, Harry had to resist the urge to gasp as he saw his Professor's state of dress. His shirt was wrinkled and looked like it was hastily button up cause he missed one of the holes.

"Potter? What are you doing here" he asked in a confused and slightly frustrated tone. Quickly shaking himself of the shock at seeing his Professor like this, he answered back.

"I wanted to ask you about what you and Dumbledore were talking about in the infirmary" he said deciding to be direct in his approach of the situation. He knew he had shocked him, from the way his eyes widen.

"Wha…What are you talking about" Snape stuttered out.

Sighing, then taking a deep breath he replied "I woke up before the others did and I show those marking on us. Then you and Dumbledore walked in and I heard what you were talking about" he paused for a moment then continued. "Look…I know Dumbledore forbid you from telling us about whatever it is, but I would really appreciate it if you told me and the others. It's important cause it concerns us and our lives, so please tell us what it is" he pleaded with Snape.

Snape stared at him for a long time, before looking away and sigh. He rubbed a hand down his face and let out a groan "Ok potter. I'll tell you, but you have to make sure no one else knows that I'm telling you. I don't want Dumbledore finding out that I told you" he said.

Harry nodded his head at his conditions "Of course. So when can you tell us, I can get Ron and Neville down here" he paused "But I'm not sure I can get Malfoy and the others" he told him. Snape shook his head "Don't worry about Malfoy and the others I can get them to come. You just get Weasley and Longbottom" he said.

"Come back down her after dinner tonight. Make sure no one sees you, I don't need anybody sticking their nose in where it doesn't belong" he said. He turned from Harry and headed back towards his Office, Harry doesn't know what came over him but he just couldn't resist calling out to him.

"Tell Remus I said Hi" he said before high tailing it out of there. As he made his way down the corridor back to the main parts of Hogwarts, he heard the distinct sound of Snape yelling _Potter_. He laughed as he made his way back up to the tower. ' _Wait until Ron and Neville hears about this, they'll never believe it_ '

 **Well that the end of chapter three. So what did you think, review and tell me. I think I might reedit it what do you think, just certain parts maybe. And before I get any reviews asking why Harry, Ron, and Neville seem so close; I wanted to make a bond between all three of them, because they have a lot in common. Later on in the story this bond will grow and will include Draco, Blaise, and Theo.**

 **Thanks, SexyDarkAngel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Character, nor do I profit from any Harry Potter made products. J.K. Rowling owns all of that.**

 **P.S. Spoiler I made Remus Harry's godfather too.**

 **Warnings:** **Bad Dumbledore, Slight Hermione and Ginny bashing. A little OOC in this chapter, and later on. It just works for how I want the story to play out.**

 **Chapter Four:**

 _Severus Pov:_

Severus was fuming as Potter left the room ' _That little brat. How could he possibly know about Lupin and Me._ ' He thought angrily. Pacing back and forth around the classroom, he didn't notice when Remus came out from his private office. He was startled out of his thoughts when arms came around and encircled his waist. "What's wrong, Sev" Remus asked as he leaned down and started kissing along his neck and shoulder. Severus groaned as Remus trailed kisses down along his collarbone, resisting the urge to give in he reluctantly pulled away from his sinful lips.

Turning to face him and shooting him with a glare "Your godson, that's what's wrong. He knows about us. Did you tell him?" Severus pointed an accusing finger at him. Remus eyes widen in shock at what he said, and shook his head negatively when Severus accused him of telling Harry about them.

"Of course not. I don't know how he found out." Remus said, than frowned in thought. "How do you know, he knows" he asked watching as Severus started up pacing again. He took a step back when; Severus turned sharply at him and pierced him with a dark glare.

"I know that he knows" he said slowly, stalking towards him in slow long strides. With each step he took forward, Remus matched with a step backwards. They continued like that until Severus had backed Remus up against a table and couldn't go anywhere else. Quickly, he put his arms up on each side of Remus to trap him in between the table and himself. Leaning in toward Remus he continued talking "I know because, he told me when he came to talk to me" he said.

Remus brow furrowed in confusion at this "He told you, when he came to talk to you? When did he do that" he asked.

Severus snorted and answered back in reply "You remember when we got…interrupted" he asked slowly raising an eyebrow at him. He couldn't fight the pleased smirk that broke out on his face, at the stunned look on Remus face. He nodded his head at him "Yep that was your godson. Apparently he had overheard Dumbledore and I's conversation, and of course like the potter he is he came looking for answers. He and his friends will be back after dinner tonight, and I agreed to tell them what they wanted to know." He said. Backing away from him and turning to head back to his private office. He didn't look back as he heard Remus walking behind him. He walked through the adjoining door of his office that leads to his private rooms.

The door opened out to a spacious living room, with the theme of gothic Victorian age. A large black rug with dark cherry colored swirl patterns covered most of the floor. It hid most of the thin, black, unattractive carpet that was in all of the teacher's private rooms. Situated around the rug was a Vendome sofa with dark cherry colored upholstery to match the rug, with black pillows. To the right of the sofa was two wing back chairs of the same color, between the two chairs was dark mahogany end table. To the left of the sofa was the matching Vendome loveseat, and a third wing back chair seated next to it.

Severus headed towards his bedroom with Remus still following after him. "Wait, Harry heard you and Dumbledore talking about their creature blood" Remus asked trying to understand what Severus just said. Getting no verbal reply just a head nod he continued "And when he came asking you for answers…you just agreed to answer" he asked in disbelief. Getting another nod in answer he sighed "So, they're coming tonight. And you're going to explain everything to them" he confirmed as they walked into Severus room. His room was done much like his living room, with the Victorian gothic design.

"Yep, that's the gist of it. You have any problems with that" he asked as sat down on the bed facing him. He started taking off his shirt again and throw it at the end of the bed, standing up he unbutton his pants and pushed them down his legs and kicked them to the side. Standing in just his black silk boxer shorts, he walked seductively over to Remus. He wrapped his arms around his neck; he leaned in and started trailing kisses down his neck to his collar bone. Biting gently down on his collar bone, he smirked at the soft gasp that he emitted.

"No…no definitely don…hum" he groaned losing his train of thought when Severus ran his tongue over the bite soothing it. "Don't have a problem with that at all" he continued. Severus just hums in reply, and trailed back up his neck and licked the outer shell of his ear. Remus eyes closed in pleasure, when Severus started sucking on his ear lobe. Feeling himself grow harder, as Severus scent of warm spice and sandalwood filled his nose; losing all control he picked Severus up and had him wrap his legs around his waist and carried him to the bed. Laying him down on his back, he watched as Severus looked at him through heavy lidded eyes.

Leaning down over him, Remus licked and suckled his way from his collar bone down to his chest. "Can I just say, how wonderful I think you are for defying Dumbledore and choosing to tell Harry and the others about who they truly are" he mumbled against Severus chest as he sucked on the skin above his heart. Groaning Severus pulled at Remus hair wanting him to go lower, he replied as he tried to push his head lower. "Not if you wish to stop right now and spend the night in your own rooms" Severus threaten glaring down at him, but it didn't last long cause at that time Remus moved down farther and licked at his nipple.

"Well then, never mind. I'll just stick with telling you how sexy you are and how you're scent drive me crazy with lust" Remus replied and continued licking and sucking on his nipple, then switched to the other. Severus chuckled breathlessly at this "I guess you should". Pulling Remus head up towards his, he pulled him into a long and steamy kiss. "Now, shall we finish what we started earlier" he asked after pulling away from the kiss. He didn't get a verbal reply, just another long kiss. ' _I'll talk to Malfoy and the others tonight_ ' Severus thought to himself as Remus trailed kisses down his body going lower and lower.

 _Harry Pov:_

When Harry arrived at the Tower he gave the password and went in. Looking around the common room he saw Ron and Neville sitting on the couch, with Hermione and Ginny sitting in the chairs across from them. Heading in that direction he sat down beside Ron. "So what did he say" Ron whispered to him so as not to draw attention to them.

"He said to meet back down in his office, after dinner tonight. He'll get Malfoy and the others, while I bring you and Neville" he whispered back.

"That's great" he said

"What's great? What are you guys whispering about over there" Ginny asked narrowing her eyes at them in suspicion. Harry and Ron shared a look, they couldn't tell her or anyone else about this; they didn't know if anyone will inform Dumbledore on what's going on, so they had to be careful.

"Nothing, just discussing Qudditch strategy" Harry told her. This seemed to appease her as she nodded her head and went back talking to Hermione and Neville.

"So did you get my sugar quill and chocolate frogs like you said you would" she asked. Harry nodded, and started going through his pockets for the candy, being careful not to let the blood pops fall out. He didn't really feel like explaining that to the girls. After pulling out the candy he handed them over to her and gave Hermione a chocolate frog. "Thanks a lot Harry" she said sticking the tip of the sugar quill in her mouth, Hermione nodded her head in thanks also.

"Come on let's go up stairs I have something else to tell you" Harry said in a secretive tone. Ron frowned at him, but nodded his head. Turning to Neville and tapped him on the shoulder then motion for him to follow them. "Hey, where are you going" Hermione asked confused as to why they were leaving. Harry quickly thought up a excuse.

"Well, we were going up to take a quick nap before dinner" Harry said and cringed slightly at how bad of than excuse it was, but hey at least they had one.

Hermione and Ginny looked at them in disbelief "All of you are going up to take a _nap_ " Ginny asked in disbelief. "Why are all of you all of a sudden going up to take a nap" she asked in a suspicious tone. Neville shot a look at both Ron and Harry, hoping they had an answer for them "Well, we had a very long and tiring day. So we were just going to rest before dinner" Ron answered.

"Yea, that's right. We'll see you later, bye." Harry said as they raced up the stairs leading up to the boy's dorm room, before they could ask more questions. Walking into the dorm room, they notice that Seamus and Dean haven't come back to the dorm yet. Harry walked over towards his bed, while pulling off his jacket and throwing it on the end of his bed. He climbed up on it and sat in the middle, he motioned for Ron and Neville to sit with him. "Ok, so what did Snape say" Neville asked since he didn't hear when Harry told Ron what he said.

"He said he would tell us, and for us to go to his office after dinner tonight. But I did find out what it might be though" He explained. "When I first went down there, I knocked on the door twice but he didn't answer so I went in. I went to his office door and was about to knock, when I heard him talking to Remus" Harry was going to continue when Ron interrupted him with a shocked yell "What! What was Remus doing down there. Do they hate each other?" he asked confused. Harry nodded at this.

"Yea, that's what I thought but no, in fact their pretty close if I do say so myself. But I'll get to that later. Anyway as I was saying, I heard them talking about Dumbledore threatening Snape to not tell us. Then Snape mention creature blood and that we have it in us" at this Ron and Neville's eyes widen in disbelief. "I know right" he said at their looks. "So whatever Dumbledore doesn't want us to know as to do with creature blood" he explained. Ron and Neville nodded in agreement.

"Yea, I guess that could be the reason. But what reason does he have to not tell us about it. What does he gain from it though, that's what I don't understand" Ron said. "What possible reason could he have for not wanting us to know that we have creature blood" he asked. They were silent for a moment, all of them in thought on what Dumbledore's reason is to not inform them on this. After a while Ron spoke up again "Maybe he wanted to use this to his advance in some way right? Harry you did say he was going to use us as pawns in the war to defeat Voldemort, unless the light side was losing. He could make sure to keep this from us, until he sees fit to tell us in which case it's to do his dirty work" Ron explained.

"That does seem like what he was planning" Neville said in agreement. He shook his head in disbelief "To think that he would do something so devious, especially about something that concerns six young boys." He said his voice laced with anger. He stood up and started angrily pacing back and forth in front of Harry's bed. Harry and Ron watched him with wide eye, surprised that he was so anger. They had never seen Neville so worked up before with anyone, except for Malfoy. "I mean how could he do this, didn't he think that it might be important that we knew about this." Neville continued to rant his voice getting louder in his anger. " This could have effected not only us, but our families and everyone around us. He didn't put any thought in this, no he just did what he thought were best for us and the bloody fucking Greater Good" he screamed. Panting from his rant, he turned to Harry and Ron who were watching him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked in confusion.

Ron just shook his head and said "Nothing, it's just that we never seen you so anger before". Neville rolled his eyes at this. "I'm just upset that I've been lied to basically about who I really am. And what's really getting to me is that, Dumbledore might not be the only one lying to us." He reveled in a troubled sounding tone. When Harry and Ron looked at him in confusion, he continued to explain " I mean Dumbledore can't be the only one who knows about this. I mean think about it, his just our headmaster how could he possibly know about this and not our own family" he explained. Ron and Harry's eyes widen at this in shock, he was right how could Dumbledore know something as huge as creature inheritance and not their own families who knew them way before Dumbledore did.

"You're right. Dumbledore can't be the only one to know about this, our families have to know too" Harry agreed. Then a thought came to him "But why would they hide something like this from us" he asked looking at Ron and Neville who shrugged their shoulders in answers. A moment of silence fell over them as this revelation.

"I can't believe that my family would do something like that." Ron said quietly. Harry and Neville looked over at him when they heard him sniff. His eyes were bream with tears "It hurts to think that my own family would lie to me basically my entire life, and then probably never tell me just because bloody Dumbledore thinks it's for the best. Didn't they once think about us, before making this huge decision without us" he yelled punching the bed on the side of him. Harry crawled over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him into his side. Ron laid his head down on his shoulder.

Harry sighed deeply before replying "I know how you feel. Coming from someone who always had stuff hidden from them. And like Neville said, it's obvious that other might know. I mean look at Snape and Remus, they obviously know about it so why not are families." He said in a thoughtful tone. "And if Remus knew about this, then Sirius also knew and that mean my parents knew about it". Neville nodded at his reasoning.

"And there's no doubt in my mind that Grandma knew about it too." He said.

"Well, we can't be for sure until tonight. Then Snape can answer all of our questions, Now come on, it's time for dinner" Harry said climbing off the bed. Ron and Neville followed after him, they made their way out the dormitory and down the stairs into the common room. They saw that Seamus and Dean were down there sitting on the couch talking to Hermione and Ginny. They headed over towards them

"Did you have a nice nap guys" Ginny asked snickering at the ridiculous idea.

"Sure did" Ron said sitting on the arm of the couch. "Where have you guys been" he asked Seamus and Dean.

"We stayed another hour at the three broomsticks then came back here." Seamus said. " We were going to go up to the dorm, but Hermione and Ginny told us you were up there taking a nap so we stayed down here talking to them" Dean continued after Seamus. Ron nodded at this.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving and ready to eat. So you coming down to the Great Hall with me, Ron, and Neville for dinner" Harry asked.

"Sure. I could use something to eat" Seamus said getting up off the couch and held out his hand to help Dean up too. They all headed out the portrait hole and toward the Great Hall for dinner. As they came closer to the Great Hall, Harry could smell the strong scent of freshly cooked meat and the strong aroma of roasted garlic mash potatoes. Frowning at this he notice, before this whole thing with creature blood and Dumbledore wanting to keep this from them started that his senses have improved greatly, even his eyesight wasn't as bad as it was before. He'll just have to ask Snape about it later.

The small group of Gryffindor walked into the Great Hall and over to their house table. Looking up at the head table and saw that Snape's seat was empty next to Remus's. Frowning he looked around the room, until he spotted the missing Professor; he was at the Slytherins table talking to Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott about what Harry assumed was their meeting tonight after dinner. Sitting down at the table he started piling food on his plate when it appeared in front of him. "Snape's telling Malfoy and the others now" Harry whispered to Neville and Ron, he motioned his head in the direction of the Slytherin table when they looked up from also putting food on their plates. Turning to look, they saw Snape finish talking to Malfoy and the others before making his way up towards the teachers table.

"Good. Can you imagine if he told you to tell Malfoy yourself" Ron asked shuddering at the thought. "He'll be even more of a prat, and you wouldn't have gotten a word in edge wise".

"Yea, you're right. It would have been a bloody nightmare" Harry said after swallowing down a piece of his shepherd pie.

"Count yourself lucky mate" Neville said as he broke off a piece of the roll in his hand and popped it in his mouth. For the rest of dinner they talked with the rest of their friends, and took their minds off the meeting after dinner.

"Hum, this fudge brownie is so good. The house elves really know how to make the best desserts, don't they?" Ron said licking away the fudge that smeared on his bottom lip. "It melts in your mouth. Kind of like the bl.." he began saying before cutting off as he realized what he was about to say and around who.

"Kind of like what mate?" Seamus asked as he ate another spoonful of ice cream. Ron stared at Harry and Neville for help, but they just shrugged their shoulders at him. Shooting them both a glare, he turned back to Seamus and answered "Umm…kind of like my mom's tentacle tart" he finished lamely hoping he would by it. When Seamus nodded in understanding and went back to eating his ice cream and talking to Dean, he breathed a sigh of relief. Soon after dinner was over and all the students were heading back to their rooms. Harry and the other hung back from the others as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Hey guys, we'll see you later. We have a question to ask Professor Snape about the Potions essay due next week." Harry called out to them as they quickly turned and headed the directions of the dungeons, before they could ask any questions. They were halfway down the corridor when Hermione yelled after them "Ok. See you later". With that they continued on their way to Snape's room. When they finally arrived at Snape's room, they met Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott at the door.

"What are you doing down here Potter, with the Weasel and Longbottom" Malfoy asked with a sneer covering his face. Harry rolled his eyes at him, while Ron's face turned red in anger and Neville glared at him.

"Snape asked us to come down here, and I assume he asked the same of you" he said. He took pleasure in seeing the surprised look on Malfoy's and the other two faces.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at him and looked him up and down suspiciously. "Why would Sev…Professor Snape ask you down here. And how did you know he asked us to come" he asked. "There's no way he would want you done here outside of class, he barely can stand you inside" he said snidely.

Face flushing in anger Harry was about to retort, when at that moment the door to the classroom opened and there stood the man in question staring at them with his piercing dark ominous eyes. "On the contrary Mr. Malfoy, I would very much like Mr. Potter and his friends here. Otherwise I would have not asked them down here. Now let's get inside, before someone comes around and notice you all standing out here" he told them, as he continued to stare at Malfoy until he broke eye contact. He directed them inside the room and towards his private office. "We'll be talking in my private rooms" he informed them as he took them through the adjoining door in his office that lead to his rooms.

As they walked in they were shocked when they saw Remus sitting in one of the large winged back chairs. Harry stood shocked before quickly shaking it off "What are you doing here Remy" he asked completely ignoring the proper student and teacher etiquette.

"Professor Lupin is here to help me explain, more in depth on what you overheard between me and Dumbledore, Potter" Snape explained walking over to the other chair next to Remus's. "You might as well sit down boys. This is going to be a very long talk".

 **So that's the end of chapter four. Did you like the little sneak peek, into Severus and Remus romance? There will be more of that, from all of the couples. I'll also be doing more POV's to give the story a more rounded structure. I want to give the readers a like at what's going on in the Characters minds, and I think to achieve that I have to show all of the character's pov. In the next chapter Harry and the others finally find out what kind of creature blood they have. Also if they have been lied to by their families. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time.**

 **Thanks, SexyDarkAngel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Character, nor do I profit from any Harry Potter made products. J.K. Rowling owns all of that.**

 **Authors Note:** **So just to warn you, that the time frame of this story is set in the twenty first century making it this year currently. I know it doesn't follow alone with the time frame of the actual series, but this is my story and that's how I want it done. If other people on this site and others can do it then so can I. I don't want any reviews saying that something isn't right or accurate with the time line in the book so yea.**

 **Thanks, SexyDarkAngel**

 **Warnings:** **Bad Dumbledore, Slight Hermione and Ginny bashing, bad Molly and Arthur. A lot of OOCness in this chapter; and probably farther on in the story so just deal with it. There's going to be a lot of emotions thrown out from all of the characters in this story.**

' _Thoughts_ '

 **Chapter Five:**

The room was silent as everyone took a sit like Snape suggested. Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott sat together on the couch; while Ron and Harry sat down on the love seat and Neville in the other winged back chair next to the love seat. No one spoke as they all sat looking at each other, or in the younger generation case which were avoiding eye contact or shooting glares at each other. Annoyed at the silence Snape cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone. "Would you please cease acting like five year old children" he snapped at them piercing each one of them individually with a baneful glare. When he was satisfied that they got the message, for they hung their head in shame he continued.

"We're having this meeting because there is something that you need to know" he stated looking at the boys making sure they understand him. He continued after they all nodded in understanding "Good. Now that you understand, you can thank Mr. Potter for this meeting. If it weren't for him you probably wouldn't have ever gotten the truth of who you truly are." He was going to continue, when he was interrupted by Malfoy.

"What does Potter have to do with this meeting, and what truth about whom we truly are? What's going on?" he rapidly question shooting a suspicious look in Harry's direction. Seeing this Harry rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated huff.

"Oh, grow up Malfoy. And let him explain, before you go jumping to conclusions" he snapped at him. Malfoy shot a glare at him and sneered at him as he replied "Oh, that's funny coming you potter..." he was going to continue until Snape interrupted with a snarl.

"Be quiet both of you" he said pointedly, when he saw them start to protest. "Now, if you're done acting like children can we continue." When they didn't reply except for a nod, he turned from them. "Like I was saying before, you can thank Mr. Potter because I'm going to tell you the truth. You're not who you believe you are. You've been lied to about whom, or essentially _what_ you are" He paused for a moment to make sure they were following along, and to let the little bit of information he gave to sink in.

"What do you mean we've be lied to? What have we've be lied to about?" Zabini asked furrowing his brow in confusion.

"You all have creature blood in you" Snape said choosing to go for the direct approach. He wasn't surprised at the unbelievable looks and crossed the three Slytherins faces, but he frowned at the lack of reaction from Weasley and Longbottom. He could understand why Potter didn't react he is the one to organize this, but Weasley and Longbottom should have reacted. Then it dawned on him ' _Of course they wouldn't react. Potter obviously told them about the conversation he overheard between me and Dumbledore. And they wouldn't be that shocked._ ' He thought to himself.

"Cre…Creature blood, how could that be. You have to be mistaken" Nott said shakily. He couldn't believe that he had creature blood in him. Surely he would have known, because it would have shown up by now it would have come out on his seventeenth birthday, right?

"I assure you Mr. Nott it very much is. I'm not mistaken all of you have creature blood in you, and I'm not the only one who knows. Your families and Dumbledore all know too." He informed them. The sound of a sharp gasp drew the attention of everyone towards the direction of where Harry and Ron was seating. Ron sat there with the most heartbreaking look on his face; it was a look of pure betrayal.

"You were right Neville. I figured it might be true, but I had held out hope that maybe just maybe they didn't know. That Dumbledore had just…" his voice shaky and quiet as he spoke, he paused trying to find the right words tears bream in his eyes. "I don't know. Maybe they were going to tell me, but Dumbledore threaten them not to like he did Snape" he said trying to find a reasonable answer. Snape sighed he had figured that this would happen. He told Dumbledore that people would get hurt, when you lie to them about something as important as this.

"Mr. Weasley I'm sorry…" Snape tried to explain. Ron shook his head not wanting to hear what he knew in his heart was true.

"No, there has to be a reasonable answer to why they didn't tell me. There just has to." He said putting his head in his hands. Harry frown in sadness, it hurt him to see his friend in such pain. He scooted closer to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Neville patted his knee in comfort. All three Slytherins look uncomfortable at the display of emotions from the three Gryffindor's.

"Dumbledore knew about you having creature blood in you, because he knew your families" Snape said pointing at the three Gryffindors. "He had planned to keep it from you, by telling your families that it would be in your best interest that you didn't know about it. He told them your creature blood was that of a dark creature and if you knew about it, you could turn towards the dark side because that's what side your creature is affiliated with." He explained. "I didn't know until last year. When he told me he was going to revel it to you, unless the war didn't go in favor of the Light side. He would have used you to his advantage to defeat Voldemort."

Harry frowned at this and asked "But how would he have convinced our families that it would have been a good idea to tell us, if he told them that we could go dark if our creature blood is out."

Snape snorted at this "This is Albus Dumbledore we're talking about here; it wouldn't have be hard to convince them. He can convince anyone of anything. He has a lot of influence in the wizarding world Potter, if he said the sky was purple people would agree with him." He said with distain in his voice at how ignorant and blind people can be.

"Professor, you said that he knew about their creature blood" Zabini said pointing at Potter and the others. "Because he knew their families, and they obviously told him about it hoping he could help because they didn't know what to do. But how did he know about us. I mean it's not like our families are making friends with Dumbledore, so how did he know." He asked.

"That's because he didn't before yesterday. He only knew about Potter and the others, because like you said they came to him for help. And like in true Dumbledore fashion he manipulated it to his advantage, in controlling three Noble Houses. But he didn't know about you, oh believe me he tried to find out if there were others but none showed up in any of the other light families. He figured that there were some in the dark families, but for obvious reasons he couldn't find out" Snape said. Zabini nodded in understanding at this.

"Well, what kind of creature are we" Malfoy asked curiously. At this Snape looked at Remus, to answer this question. "Professor Lupin, can tell you more about what it is but I know what you're called. Vykélari" he said. Ron frowned at the name it sounded familiar in some way "Vykélari. That name sounds familiar" he said.

"It should Ronald I've talked about it in class before, when we did that section on _Ancient Creature_." Remus explained. He set a large, old looking book on his lap. The boys leaned in to see the title of the book clearly; the title read _The Wizarding World's Most Ancient Creatures_. "This is the only book I could find, that gave enough information on Vykélari, all others either didn't mention them or just a small uninformative section. I think this could help shed some light on what we need to know." He said opening the book to a section he had marked. He looked over the page before reading out loud.

 _ **The History Behind Vykélari: The Rise and Fall of Vykélari**_

 _ **Vykélari – Half Angel, Half Vampire**_

 _ **Vykélari are creature's thought to be a hybrid between an Angel and Vampire, on count of the many similarities that they share with those two creatures. They are known to have the speed and strength of Vampires, but the wings and markings of an Angel. They have the ability to control the elements around them. They are very powerful and attractive creatures, and can be very dangerous when threaten. Researchers believe they might have been around since the age of Merlin, but no concrete evidence has been found to confirm this. The first sign of Vykélari's existence was around the time of the Great Founders, when a woman in a village outside of Hogwarts birthed a baby boy that had red tribal markings on its arms, legs, and face. A few hours after the birth the markings disappeared, and the parents and medic witch believe it was early accidental magic of the baby. But on the child's seventeenth birthday, when the boy reached magical maturity, he went through a creature inheritance. Taking a blood test, they found that the creature blood was a resistive gene found in the father from a long line of dormant creature blood. Researchers believe that the gene became active again in the child because of the large magic boost gain on its magical maturity.**_

 _ **Soon after the Ministry order a blood test of every family and child coming to age in the village. The blood test revealed that over thirty families in the village had the Vykélari blood in them. The news of this new creature blood spend all throughout Europe and the States, and soon Ministries of every country like France, Italy, and United States started ordering blood test in search for more cases of Vykélari creature blood in child. Over hundred cases all over Europe and the states showed that child had the Vykélari gene in them. Laws were soon made in concern of the new found creature, some laws to protect them and some outlawing them from interacting with regular wizard folks.**_

 _ **Not many wizard folks like the arrival of this new unstudied Creature. With the growing numbers of the Vykélari, brought on a lot of uproar from wizard folks who were against the Vykélari being anywhere near them and their families. Soon violence broke out between the Vykélari and wizard folks, as a wizard child had been attacked by a Vykélari who was defeating its home and family. A group called the exterminators was created and they band together to Exterminate the Vykélari from existence. Over a thousand of Vykélari were killed, the rest that were still alive went into hiding. After that the number of cases showing Vykélari started to dwindle from the hundreds to fifties, until none wear showing up anywhere. Researchers' believe that the gene had went back into dormant, and those that had the resistive gene didn't have enough magic to bring it out. The last known case of Vykélari seen was in 1820 in a small village in Italy. There haven't been another known case in over a hundred years.**_

With that last sentence Remus paused, and looked up at the boys to see if they were following along. Seeing the shocked faces on all six boys' faces he assumed they were. "So, that tells you where the Vykélari started, and how not much is known about them cause they've disappeared about one hundred ninety-five years ago" he explained.

Neville furrowed his brows in thought "But if they disappeared over hundred years ago, and the last known case was in 1820. How did it show up now, and in us." He asked pointing at himself and the rest.

Remus nodded his head in understanding at what Neville was asking. "Yes, there haven't been another case since 1820; but that doesn't many the gene isn't out there anymore. There could be hundreds, thousands maybe, of people out there with the gene; but it's not show up because either they don't have enough magic to make it dominant or like in your case it was suppressed because your families didn't want it coming out" he explained.

Neville nodded in understanding. "What I don't understand is why didn't they're creature blood be revealed a lot sooner than ours. I mean if Dumbledore was going to use us in the war, I can't believe that Voldemort wouldn't have used them too." Harry said pointing and the three Slytherins. Severus opened his mouth to answer before Malfoy beat him to it.

"Well, that an obvious answer. My father would rather defy the Dark lord, than have it exposed that the Malfoy blood wasn't as pure as he wanted people to believe." Malfoy said sneering at the thought. Snape nodded at this "You're right Mr. Malfoy. Your father would have rather die than have people know that there was creature blood in your line." He snorted at this thought.

"Same goes with my father" Nott said quietly. Zabini shrugged his shoulders "I don't know why my mother didn't. We were neutral in the war, and she takes pride in people saying she has veela blood in her because of her looks" he said in confusion. Ron's eyes widen at this news "You're not part veela" he asked pausing "but you're so…hot" he said in confusion. Zabini's and the others eyes widen at what he said. Zabini shook the shock off before replying, a smirk pulling at his lips "Why, thank you Weasley. I didn't know you liked me so much" he said wagging his eyebrows at him.

Ron's cheeks turned red in embarrassment "No…I..I just thought" he stammered out trying to explain. He flushed even more when Zabini and the others started laughing. "It's not funny" he yelled at them pouting. He crossed his arm over his chest and glared at all of them. Soon the laughter died down, still chuckling slightly Zabini said "I'm just kidding with you, Weasley". Ron glared at him for a few moments, before rolling his eye at him "Yea, yea. Whatever".

"Alright, what else does the book say?" Harry asked Remus. Remus looked down at the book again, before turning the page over. He studied the page a moment the nodded his head, for it was what he was looking for. He started reading out all from the book again.

 _ **Vykélari: Types of Vykélari and Physical Descriptions**_

 _ **There are different types of Vykélari. You can tell the type of Vykélari by their tribal markings, found on their arms, legs, and face. The color of their markings also, tell you what element they can control.**_

 _ **Black Markings: If a Vykélari has black tribal markings, then they can control shadows. This power gives it the name Shadow Vykélari or Dark Vykélari. Shadow Vykélari can also control the shadows of other people. They're able to make the person do anything, just by controlling their shadows. The Shadow Vykélari is known to be extremely dangerous, for they can call upon the shadows of hell to do their bidding. Calling upon the shadows of hell, their able to drag people to hell where their souls will be damned for all eternity.**_

 _ **Blue Markings: A Vykélari that has blue tribal markings, are called Water Vykélari because they have the power to control water. Water Vykélari can control any amount of water, from the simplest rain drop to the biggest ocean. They can create tsunamis, which can wipe out entire cities. They are also extremely dangerous, for they can create a bubble of water to go around a person's head, drowning them where they stand. Water Vykélari are also known to be able to create ice, which they have frozen enemies in when they think there is a threat to them and their families.**_

 _ **Brown Markings: A Vykélari that has brown tribal markings, are called Earth Vykélari. For they have the power to control the earth around them. They can control plants around them, to wrap around their enemies to straggle them. When they reach maturity they can also control the minerals that come from the earth, and can control metal. They're considered very dangerous, for they can create metal spikes to impale whom they consider enemies.**_

 _ **Gray Markings: A Vykélari that has stormy gray tribal markings, are called Weather Vykélari or Storm Vykélari; because they have the power to control the weather and bring on storms as they will. They are also very dangerous, for they can create very powerful storms like, Thunder storms, Hurricanes, and Tornadoes. This type of Vykélari can help the Water Vykélari and Fire Vykélari because they can make it rain, which creates water for the Water Vykélari and create Thunder storms, in which produces lighting that the Fire Vykélari can control.**_

 _ **Red Markings: A Vykélari that has fiery red tribal markings, are called Fire Vykélari. For they have the power to control fire. They can create fire balls and breathe fire. They are considered extremely dangerous, because they have be known to burned down hundreds of acres of land when feel threaten. They can control lighting, when they've reached maturity.**_

 _ **Silver Markings: A Vykélari that has silver tribal markings, are called Air Vykélari; because they have the power to control the air around them. They can create powerful wind storms, which have been known to blow down an entire house. They can be very dangerous, for they can suffocate people by taking the air from their lungs.**_

 _ **Physical Description**_

 _ **Vykélari are naturally beautiful creatures, because of the unearthly beauty of the Vampire and the natural beauty of the Angel. They have slim and petite body structures. They have large Angel wings that come from below their necks and out from the middle of the shoulder blades. They have long and very sharp fangs on both their top and bottom teeth. There aren't any dominant or submissive Vykélari, for their all intersex. This means they have both male and female organs, which means they can have babies even if they are bottom in a relationship; they also can produce their own lubrication when in heat or whenever they mate. Not much is known on how the Vykélari look, for there haven't been any over hundreds of years this is just based off of old reconciliation of people who have seen them.**_

Everyone one was silent as Remus finished reading the chapter. They were trying to absorb the new information which they had just heard. "So how do we find out what type of Vykélari we are" Nott asked.

"I can answer that since I'm the one that saw them before Dumbledore hid them away again." Harry said. "I know I'm a Shadow Vykélari, because I have black tribal markings" he explained. "Ron, you had red markings so you're a Fire Vykélari. Neville, you had brown markings so you're an Earth Vykélari, and Malfoy you had silver markings making you an Air Vykélari. Zabini, you had stormy gray markings so you're a Weather Vykélari, and Nott you had blue markings which makes you a Water Vykélari." He explained pointing at each of them individually as he name off what type of Vykélari they were.

Ron looked in wonder at his hands "I can control fire…that is so cool" he said excitedly. Malfoy snorted at that "Kind of fitting don't you think Weasley. You're element being fire, your hair and power match each other." He said smirking. Ron shot a glare in his direction, before snapping at him "Oh stuff it Malfoy" his voice laced with aggravation. Malfoy's smirk grows and he snickered at him.

"Alright stop messing with Ron, Malfoy" Neville said trying to stop a fight from breaking out. Malfoy just shrugged his shoulder at him, and replied "I'm just making an observation". Malfoy widen his eyes in an innocent look. Neville raised his eyebrow in disbelief at his innocent look.

Snape cleared his throat to gain all of the boy's attention. "It's getting late, you all should start heading back to your dormitories" he said looking at his watch for the time.

Harry frowned at this "Is that it? Can you show us how we look in our creature form." He asked. "Can't you teach us how to work our powers or something." He pleaded when Snape just looked at him. "What were we suppose to do? You tell us about this creature blood then what…just forget about it and continue going about our lives like you never even mentioned it." He shouted standing up. His face was starting to turn red. Snape stared out him for a moment, as everyone else sat quietly to see what happened next.

"What do you want me to do Potter" Snape asked.

Harry sat down again thinking over the question carefully. "I want take the glamour off so that I can see what I truly look like as a Vykélari." He started naming off his wants. "I want you to train us in controlling our powers, if you can…" he paused a moment his brows furrowed in thought "I just want to know the real me" he finished quietly looking down at his hands. It was silent for a moment, before Snape said anything.

"And should I assume, that the rest of you feel this way also" he asked looking at the other boy's in question. Slowly they all nodded their heads in agreement. Sighing heavily, Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb. Nodding his head he replied "Ok" he paused, before continuing ignoring the surprised look his lover was giving him from the chair beside him. "But first of all Potter it's not a glamour charm that Dumbledore put on you. It's a very powerful and very dark spell that hides a person's true self, and the only way to break it is with a just as powerful potion, that takes a month to finish and it's going to hurt a lot when you take it. You think you can handle it." He asked staring at all of the boys. They quickly nodded their heads in agreement seeing this Snape shrugged his shoulders "Ok. Once that month is up I'll give all of you the potion and then we can start the training. There isn't much you need to learn; instinctively you already know how to do all of what the book mention. You just have to bring it out." He said.

He stood from his sit, and Remus and the boy's followed his example "Well, you should be getting to your dormitories. I expect you all to be to class on time tomorrow no exceptions." He called after them as they left out the door. "Yes Professor" they yelled back. Snape sighed as he closed the door shut again, and leaned his head against it. He pushed back into Remus when he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing" he asked him.

He felt him nod his head his chin digging in his shoulder as he replied "I do. Those boy's have the right to know who they really are, and not Dumbledore or anyone else has the right to deny them that." Remus pulled back and turned Severus around until he was facing him. "Like I said before I think you are wonderful for defying Dumbledore and choosing to help those boy's" he said leaning in and started kissing on his neck. Severus chuckled when he heard him mumble against the skin of his neck "And it's really sexy too".

Shaking his head slightly he gasped when Remus started sucking on a sensitive part of his neck. "You think everything about me is sexy, you're bias" he said breathlessly. He groaned when Remus stopped sucking on his neck, and lifted his head to look at him. "And am I wrong?" he questioned raising an eyebrow at him. "No" Severus said shaking his head negatively. "Just stating a fact" he finished leaning in to cover Remus's lips with his own.

 **And there you are the end of Chapter five. So how do you like it so far. Please review so that I know. Well, until next time.**

 **Thanks, SexyDarkAngel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter Character, nor do I profit from any Harry Potter made products. J.K. Rowling owns all of that.**

 **Authors Note:** **I know many of you what to know when the boy's will get to Forks, and I swear to you that they will get there soon. I know it's a long wait, but I promise that there will be some movement around chapters 7 through 9. So just be patience I promise you it will be worth the wait.**

 **Thanks, SexyDarkAngel**

 **Warnings:** **Bad Dumbledore, Slight Hermione and Ginny bashing, bad Molly and Arthur.**

 **Chapter Six:**

 _Ron Pov:_

Ron sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time as he stared down blankly at the piece of parchment in front of him. He was trying to write a letter to his parents telling them all about how things were going at school. It was kind of tradition ever since his first year he would send a letter to his parents every two weeks, and tell them how things were at school and how his grades were. His brothers did it before him and now he and Ginny did it. He was late on writing his usual letter ' _like two weeks late_ ' he thought to himself. It would have probably been longer if Ginny hadn't told him that they were still waiting on his letter to them, in the letter they sent back to her.

He was in the dormitory alone. Harry, Neville and the others were down in the common room. They were giving him some peace and quiet so that he could write his letter. ' _That was an hour ago and still all I have is Dear Mum and Dad_ ' he thought bitterly. Groaning he laid his head back on his pillow on his bed and stared up at the top of his four post bed. He frowned as thoughts of the meeting which was also two weeks ago and all the information he gained from it. ' _How could I possible act like everything was fine and dandy. I just found out that I'm some Ancient Creature, that hasn't been seen in over a hundred years; and that my parent's my supposedly honesty parent's have kept this from me my whole life._ ' Tears started gathering in his eyes as he thought about this. ' _How could they choose to listen to some old fool and keep something so important that dealt with their own son secret, than to tell me the truth? Do I mean so little to them, that they didn't trust that if told about this, that I wouldn't have gone dark. Do they honesty think so little of me?_ ' he thought sadly.

Frustrated Ron sat up and pulled the piece of parchment and quill closer to him. Quickly he wrote out a few simple and vague sentences.

 _ **Dear Mum and Dad,**_

 _ **Everything is fine at school. I'm fine just last week during Qudditch practice I blocked all passes except for two. My grades are good too. Miss you and Love you**_

 _ **Love, Ron**_

As he casted a quick drying charm on the ink and folded it Harry and Neville came into the room. "So did you finish your letter? You been here for an hour and a half" Harry asked as he walked over to his bed and sat down beside him. Neville followed his lead and sat down at the foot of the bed. He stared down at the folded piece of paper in his hand for a moment, before handing it to Harry so he and Neville could read it. "Yea, I did." He said looking down at his hands, while they read the letter.

Harry and Neville frowned at the lack of information in the letter. Ron looked up at them to gage their reactions. His breathe caught in his throat when Neville looked up from reading the letter over again "um Ron this isn't very much of a letter" he said pausing to look down at the piece of parchment again. He saw Harry nod his head in agreement. "Yea, it's more like a…" he paused trying to find the right word.

"Note" Neville finished for him.

Harry nodded at that "Yea, a note. Where the rest of it?" he asked.

Ron sighed "That's all of it. I can't think of anything else to say. I mean what can I say to the people who have lied to me, my entire life." He said angrily. "What am I suppose to say. That everything is the same as before, that I didn't just find out from my Potions Professor that I'm some Ancient Creature. That my parent's obviously knew about, but thought so little of me to tell me; because they thought I would go dark." He yelled as anger and hurt ate away at his insides. He tense slightly, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sighing again, he felt like that was all his be doing lately "I don't know what to say to them anymore" he said quietly.

Feeling two arms wrap around his shoulders from each, he leaned into their comfortable embrace. "It's okay Ron" he heard Neville said from his right side. "It's okay to not know what to say to them, and to be a little anger with them for lying to you. Just don't sit here and wallow in self pity, for something they done. It's not your felt, it's theirs."

"Neville is right Ron, you can't sit here a drive yourself crazy think up reasons on why they did what they did. They chose to believe in a manipulative old man, then their own son, that's their fault and lost. Cause from what I've seen, for all seven years of our friendship you're a pretty great guy." Harry said smiling at him. Ron smiled back. "Except for four year, you were a right prat that year. Good thing you came to your senses before the end of the year though" he said in a teasing tone laughing at him. Ron rolled his eyes at him.

"Don't remind me." He said standing up from the bed. "Come on, all this thinking and self pity made me hungry. Let's go down to the kitchens for something to eat, before going to Transfiguration" he said heading toward the door.

"But we just came from lunch two hours ago" he heard Harry said in confusion.

"Yea, but I didn't eat much because I was worrying on what to write to my parents. That reminds me I have to send this off also before we go to Transfiguration." He said motioning to the letter in his hand. "Well, we have to hurry. We only got forty-five minutes before class start." Neville said as they all headed out the door and down the stairs to the common room.

 _Normal Pov:_

Ron, Harry, and Neville ran down the corridor towards the Transfigure class. They had only five minutes to make it to class on time. They spent too much time in the kitchens, that by the time they headed towards the owlery they only had twenty minutes until class started. They ran all the way from there, not stopping once. "Thank Merlin" Ron panted as the door to the Transfigure class came into view. Quickly they ran through the door, banging the door open, drawing all eyes to them.

McGonagall piercing gaze locked upon them, making them shuffle nervously as they avoided eye contact. "Well, it's nice to see you make an appearance to class. With just a minute before class start" she said in a sharp tone. "Take your seats, so that I may start class please" she said cutting Harry of as he was about to say something.

"Yes, Professor" the boys replied and headed towards their seats. Harry and Ron sat down in the two empty seats to the right of Hermione; while Neville sat down in the empty seat beside Seamus and Dean at the table in front of them.

"What toke you guys so long? You were almost late to class." Hermione whispered sharply to them, when she saw McGonagall turn towards the board and start writing out instructions for today's lesson.

Still trying to get their breathing under control, Ron answered back in a winded tone "I had to drop off a letter to my parents, and we stop at the kitchens before, so that I could get something to eat since I didn't eat much at lunch" he explained. Harry nodded in agreement from beside him.

Hermione furrowed her brow in concern "Yea, I noticed that. Are you feeling alright, there nothing wrong is there. You're not having any negative effects from the potion accident are you?" she question rapidly. Harry and Ron shared an exasperated look, and they could see Neville's shoulders shaking in silent laughter at their expense. "I'm fine Hermione. No, I'm not having any effects from the potion blast neither is Harry or Neville. I just wasn't feeling that hungry at the time, but fine now since I've eat." He answered in an exhausted tone. Seeming to be appeased by this, turned back towards the front to listen to McGonagall.

"In the next two weeks, you will be learning how to transfigure large inanimate objects into smaller inanimate objects. Then you'll learn how to transfigure inanimate objects into animate objects. This will take some very complex spell work, so before we jump right into casting the spells we'll go over theory of the spells and how they work and how to pronounce them correctly." McGonagall said her voice commanded their attentions and putting a stop to the conversations between students. "You'll need to open your books to Chapter twenty and write notes on how the spells came about, how they work and how to pronounce them. This should take you all class period, for this is a very long chapter and if done correctly than it should take up all your time in there. This will be due at the end of class today, so I suggest you work diligently." She finished. She toke a sat at her desk and looked out at the students as they pull out their books, and started working.

Ron groaned as he pulled his book out of his bag. "I really don't want to do this. I rather do practical work then theory". He opens his book to Chapter twenty and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Well Ron knowing the theory behind the spells that you practice is very important, because then you'll know all the workings behind the spell that you're casting" Hermione said in a snippy tone. "Now be quiet before you get us into trouble with your talking" she snapped at him, before continuing her note taking. Ron shot a glare at her before childishly sticking out his tongue at her. Harry chuckled quietly at his antics and shook his head at him.

"Come on mate, might as well get this over and done with. Just think about it this way we have a free period after this, so we can relax and do whatever we want then." Harry reason with him. Ron sighed before nodding his head in agreement. He started writing down notes as he read through the first page of the chapter. The whole room was silent from then on as everyone focused on their work. An hour later McGonagall stood up from her desk and told everyone to stop.

"Class is about to end I would like for you to turn in your notes, if you aren't done then just turn in what you have, but I most warn you that you will be getting a grade for this. So I really hope you took my advice and worked diligently since the beginning of class so you won't have to worry about getting an unpleasant grade." She said as all of the students started packing up their supplies and headed towards her desk to turn in their notes, before heading out the door.

"I really hope you finished your notes Ron. This isn't the year you want to be slacking off." Hermione said before going to turn in her finished notes.

Ron glared at her back and growled. He opens his mouth to shot a retort back at her when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw it was Neville, who just shook his head before saying "Don't Ron it's not worth it." Ron closed his mouth and nodded in agreement.

"It's just that she thinks she knows everything and it can get to be a bit much sometimes" he explained.

Harry nodded his head "I know what you mean Ron it can get to be too much sometimes. With her seemingly never ending nagging, but she our friend so we ignore it." He said. They headed up front to turn in their notes, before heading out the door. "So what do you guys what to do now. We got a whole hour free before dinner." Harry asked Ron and Neville.

"I don't know. We could go hang out by the lake" Neville suggested as they walked down the corridor.

"Or we could go to the Qudditch Pitch" Ron threw in.

Harry thought for a moment on their suggestions, before his mind went back to the meeting two weeks ago and the potion that Snape was working on for them. ' _I really want to go see how far along the potion has come. Although the last time we went down there he did say if we went down there again, he would use us in one of his potions…OH well I still want to go._ ' He turned towards the others to announce his idea. "How about we go down to Snape's room and see how far along the potion is". Ron and Neville shot a look at each other, before replying.

"I guess we could, but didn't Snape warn us the last time we went down there if we went again he would use us in one of his potions?" Neville asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Harry placed an innocence look on his face and shook his head negatively. "I don't remember him saying anything like that. So it's agreed we're going down to Snape's room come on" he said without giving the others time to change their minds. He turned towards the way to the dungeons and headed towards Snape's room. Ron and Neville shared a look again before running after Harry to catch up. The same thought running through their heads as they followed Harry down to the dungeons ' _Snape is so going to kill us'._

Soon they arrived at Snape's room they were surprise that they weren't the only ones there. Draco, Blaise, and Theo were also there as well. Harry frowned at this he really didn't want to get into any argument or fight today he just wanted to see about the potion. "What are you doing here Malfoy" he called out to the blond haired Slytherin when he saw that they didn't notice them yet. He couldn't fight the smirk that came upon his face as he notices him and the rest jump at the sound of his voice.

Malfoy and the rest turned in their direction. With a deep scowl on his face he snapped back a retort in a snippy tone "Shouldn't we be asking you that Potter. Since your dormitory isn't anywhere down here" he asked raising his eyebrow smugly at him. Harry's eyes widen at this he hadn't thought up an excuse to tell anyone if they happen to run into anyone they knew down here. He quickly schooled his face into a relaxed expression, when he saw Malfoy smirk arrogantly at him and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Well we have a free period so we were just walking around, there's no crime against that is there?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. He knew that they didn't by his excuse from the unbelieving looks they shot at him.

"So…you decided to take a stroll around the dungeons during your free time?"Theo asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Well…not exactly. We…"Harry paused looking at Ron and Neville for help. They shrugged their shoulders; they didn't know what to say. He continued to stumble over his words trying to find a reasonable excuse. He finally stopped when he saw the smug look on all three of the Slytherin's faces. Frustrated at being caught, he snapped at them in a testy tone of voice "Ok so we're really down here to check on the potion Snape is brewing what of it, but that doesn't explain why you're on this hallway. If I remember correctly your common room is two corridors away from Snape's room. Do you have an explanation for that?" he asked crossing his arms in front of him in a Malfoy fashion, and had his eyebrow risen in question. He had a 'you're busted' look on his face as he waited for one of them to reply.

All three Slytherins looked between each other seeing if one of the others had an excuse. Harry knew he had won when he saw the resign look on their faces. "Fine, we also came down here to see about the potion." Blaise said.

"Ha I knew it. You were down here doing the same as us, so you can't judge us" Harry said pointing a finger at them.

"No they can't, but I can" the smooth tenor voice of Severus Snape broke through Harry's tirade. All six boys jumped at the sudden sound of their Potion Professor's voice. Slowly all of them turned in the direction of the class room door, which had been totally forgotten about in their childish argument. They were met with the dark, black gaze of Snape who glared at them ominously. A shiver went down of their spines at the look; their breath caught in their throat as he continued speaking. "I thought I warned all of you that if you came down there again I would use you in one of my potions. Did you think I was joking?" he asked as he stepped out from behind the door to stand menacingly in front of them.

"No…No" Neville stammered out nervously, while shaking his head. "It's just that we all wanted to see how the potion was coming along" he finished his voice also a whisper as Snape pierced him with his dark eyes.

Snape continued to just stare at each of them, before he answered "This is the fifth time you all came down here in just two weeks. I told you that the potion was going to take a month to complete. So stop coming down here to see how the potion is going because I promise you it wouldn't have much since you were here _two days ago_ " he stressed through clenched teeth. "Go find something else to do besides bothering me" he said turning to go back into the class room. He turned back around before closing the door and pinned them a glare and said "And if you come back down here again, before the potion is even at the half way part. I will make good on my threat and will use you in one of my potions" with that he slammed the door shut on them.

The corridor was silent as the boy's stood looking at the closed door in shock. "Well I saw that coming. Now that we got ourselves chewed out can we now go to either the lake or the Qudditch Pitch" Ron asked Harry, who was still staring at the door with a pout on his face.

Giving up his staring contest with the door; he sighed turning to Ron and Neville. "I guess since we can't look at the potion. We might as well find something else to do."

"Yea, come on Draco let's go do something else. You know Snape isn't going to let us in." Theo called out to the blond, who was also having his own staring contest with the door.

"Fine, I just can't believe Sev would deny me from see the potion" he growled as he came over to the others.

Blaise round his eyes at him before replying "Just because you're his godson Draco doesn't mean he'll treat you better than any of his other students".

Draco huffed and crossed arms over his chest "He should" he said.

The three Gryffindor's were shocked at what they just heard. "You're Snape's godson" Harry asked his mouth dropped open in surprise at this information. Ron and Neville's mouth were also opened in shock, for they never would have guessed that the blond Slytherin was godson to their Potion's Teacher.

Draco turned to them with a raised eyebrow "Yea what's it to you Potter. Aren't you the godson of Professor Lupin?" he asked curiously. He has seen how Potter acted nothing like how someone who just shared a student and teacher relationship with one of their teachers, so he just assumed that he had to be his godson.

Harry shrugged his shoulder and replied "Well yea, but almost everyone knows that. I can bet you that no one knows that you're Snape's godson" he said.

"Just because everyone in the whole school knows that Sev is my godfather doesn't mean no one knows. All of the Slytherins know" Draco replied. "I don't really make it a habit to tell outsiders that he is my godfather" he sneered.

Harry's eye narrowed at that "And what are you trying to say, Malfoy" he asked through clenched teeth.

Crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose up in the air he replied "I'm saying that we Slytherin's don't go telling anyone and everyone about our business. Unlike you Gryffindor's, who have to tell everyone your business."

Harry opened to mouth retort, but was cut off by Blaise who step in between the two of them and held up his hands. "Ok stop there really is no reason to fight over something so trivial. It's about time we stop fighting any way because it's become quite obvious that we're going to be spending a lot more time together. We all share something in common and we're going have to work together to control it, and I'm pretty sure that Snape doesn't want to hear us bickering with each other." He said looking between the two of them.

"Blaise right we need to try to start getting along, since we're going to be around each other more. We can start by calling each other by our first names" Theo said helping Blaise out to keep the peace. Both Draco and Harry continued to glare at each other a bit longer before huffing and turning away from each other.

"Fine I will try as long as _Harry_ doesn't start anything" Draco said baiting Harry to start another argument.

Harry growled but didn't fall for it "I will also try" he said.

"Ok now that's settled would you like to come with us to the lake" Neville asked the three Slytherins.

All three of them looked at each other before answering back "Sure" they said together. With that all of them headed the front of the school and out the doors towards the lake. Harry and Ron sat leaning up against the tree next to the lake and Neville sat to the side of them. While three Slytherins seat opposite of them facing in their direction. It was silent for a moment as they all sat staring at each other to see if one of them was going to start a conversation. Neville decided to be the brave one and started a conversation. "So how was your day been?" he asked a question directed at Draco, Blaise, and Theo.

"Um…it's been ok" Blaise said and the other two nodded in agreement at his statement. Neville hum in reply as they were once again enveloped in an uncomfortable silence.

"So how do you feel about finding out that you have creature blood" Harry asked as he pulled at the blades of grass under him.

It was a moment before anyone answers his question as everyone thought over the meeting with Snape, and how they felt when it was revealed that they were Vykélari, a creature that hasn't been seen in over hundred years. "Angry" Neville finally said after thinking it over.

"Betrayed" Ron whispered after him.

"Not surprised" Blaise and Theo said together.

Ron frowned in confusion "What do you mean not surprised. Did you expect that you had creature blood in you?" he questioned.

"No" Blaise said shaking his head. "Of course I'm surprised about that I mean who wouldn't be. I'm just not surprise my mother never told me" he explained.

"Yea, I'm pretty use to my dad keeping things from me and not being truthful" Theo said. "It's kind of common if Slytherin families to not tell the whole truth or just bluntly lie".

Harry, Ron, and Neville thought over what he said. Before looking over towards Draco's direction, he had yet to say anything. He saw staring out over the lake seemingly not following along with their conversation, but Harry knew he was by the tension in his jaw. "So what about you Draco" he asked.

"Let's talk about something else" he said in sharp short tone. Harry, Neville, and Ron frowned at this, while Blaise and Theo looked at him with concern and knowing eyes.

"Why" Ron asked confused.

Draco whipped his head towards him sharply, and glared at him "Because I said so Weasley" he snapped at him. He completely ignored the pack that they had just made a few minutes ago to call each other by their first name.

"What's your problem Malfoy. He was just asking you a question, you're the one that's acting all pissy" Harry yelled at him angrily.

"I'm not, just don't want to talk about it" he yelled back.

"And why not?" Harry asked.

"What do you what me to say Potter? That I'm mad, anger, hurt that my family denied me the right to know that I'm some ancient creature. That they rather deny their own son the right to know the truth about himself, because they don't want other people to know that their stupid fucking blood isn't as pure as they want people to think" he screamed at Harry. He scrambled up on his feet, his face red from anger and yelling. "I'm Slytherin and I know that doesn't mean much to you or anyone else that isn't a Slytherin, but we don't go around spouting off about how we feel like a stupid Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. But if you must know so much about how I'm feeling, then I'll tell you. I'm mad as fucking hell" he finished his rant. He turned quickly and stomped back towards the castle, not waiting to see if his friends were following him.

Everyone sat in silence as they watch Draco disappear into the castle. Harry sat shocked at how Draco went off on him. He had never seen him so angry before. "I knew it wasn't a good idea that we started that conversation" Theo said turning back to the group after he saw Draco storm off.

"What…What was that all about?" Neville asked.

Blaise sighed deeply and ran a hand across his face "Look don't take it too personally about his rant. That was coming for a long time, it started the night Snape first told us about us being Vykélari. He even snapped at us in the common room." He explained.

"But why?" Harry asked his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Look Harry Draco was right to a certain point in his rant. Slytherin's don't talk about how their feeling, it's been ingrain in us since we were little to show as little emotion as possible for it's seen as a weakness. We're taught that if people know what you're feeling then they can use it against you. It's hard for us to trust anyone completely even our own housemates because people almost always have a second agenda. Draco, if you haven't notice worships the ground his parents walk on especially his father; he idolize the man and strived to be like the man, but ever since the war that worship and idolization kind of diminished because he saw that his father wasn't all he thought he was. Nevertheless that still doesn't mean he doesn't respect and love him, but he just found out that his been lied to his entire life by the people he love and respected …it kind of pushed him overboard" Blaise explained to Harry and the others.

With that Blaise turned and started walking towards the castle. "See ya'll later" he called out over his shoulder. Theo nodded in goodbye, before headed after Blaise up to the castle.

 **Well there you have it, the end of chapter six. A lot of emotions running wild. I'm working on chapter 7 now and hope to have it up by the end of this week. I'm also posting chapters on the other sites that I use, but I had a malfunction and have the chapter of one of my other stories got deleted. So I have to retype it all over again. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time.**

 **Thanks, SexyDarkAngel**


End file.
